The Dragon The Hobbit, and The Ninja
by Kitthekat94
Summary: So, we seen stories where a ninja falls in to the world of LOTR and The hobbit but what if our character was on a journey and happened to find them or worse was invited to come? Well this is this story. This was not something she was expecting when she took her masters advice,this land couldn't be real could it? Elves, hobbits, wizards? what's next giant spiders.


Thank you so much to everyone who's read and favorite this story it means so much to me!

This chapter is pretty short I know but after this I'm going todo my best to make them longer I've got the next few chapters planed out. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I don't own anything if I did I'd be a lot richer. :) thank you guys and if anyone feels the urge to correct my writing that's oaky feel free grammar isn't always my strong suit.

Chapter one

A busty blond sat in an office sipping sake with another another fellow ninja who's face was mostly covered with a mask. She had an appearance that would fool most, she looked much younger than her true age. They both gave a deep sigh and looked at each other

"You know she's the only one we can send for this mission" spoke the man

"Kakashi...I know you're right but it doesn't stop me from being worried, she's powerful but she's been limited by that team of her's I don't want them following her, They already underestimate her." spoke Tsunade

"Tsunade that is all the more reason to send her, she'll be one of the few who could stop them from just killing smaug"

"Gandalf wouldn't ask for our help lightly you know this, besides it'll be good for her" Kakashi said with an odd shine in his visible eye.

"I know just summon her already you brat." Tsunade said with a huff.

A young woman stepped into the office and looked at the two with curiosity.

"Sakura" greeted the honey blonde

"You're being sent on a long term mission pack whatever you think you may need you're going to go help an old friend of mine with a quest of sorts" she spoke while handing her the scroll with all the details inside.

Green eyes quickly scanned the scroll then looked up with a raised eyebrow, wouldn't it be easier if I just went ahead of this company and dealt with smaug alone? She questioned

Both of the older ninja looked at her and shrugged in almost perfect unison.

Maybe spoke the older woman but I think it would be for the best if you joined them, gandalf will meet you at the coridants mentioned in the scroll and you'll travel with him from there. But be warned Sakura it's been a VERY long time since someone like you and with your family history has stepped foot in middle earth hide what you are for as long as you can.

The young woman gave a nod in understanding then turned to go get ready. Unknowing this mission would change everything for her.

Scene Change

Thank you. Said the aging hobbit

What's this?

That is private. Keep your sticky paws off.

It's not ready yet.

Not ready for what?

Reading.

What on earth are these?

Replies to the party invitations.

Ah. Good gracious. Is it today?

They all say they're coming.

Except for the Sackville-Bagginses, who are demanding you ask them in person.

Are they, indeed? Over my dead body.

They'd probably find that quite seem to think you have tunnels overflowing with gold.

It was one small chest, hardly overflowing, and it still smells of Troll.

What on earth are you doing?

Taking precautions. You know, I caught her making off with the silverware once.

\- Who?

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. She had all my spoons

stuffed in her pocket. Ha! Dreadful woman. Make sure you keep an eye on her after I'm...When I'm... When I'm...

When you're what?

It's nothing. Nothing.

You know, some people are beginning to wonder about you, Uncle.

Huh?

They think you're becoming odd.

Odd? Oh. Hm.

Unsociable.

Unsociable, me? Nonsense. Be a good lad and put that on the gate.

Do you think he'll come?

Who?

Gandalf.

Oh-ho. He wouldn't miss a chance to let off his Whizpoppers. He'll give us quite a show, you'll see.

\- Right, then. I'm off.

\- Off to where?

East-farthing Woods. I'm going to surprise him.

Well, go on, then. You don't want to be late.

He doesn't approve of being late. Oh, no. Not that I ever was. In those days, I was always on time. I was entirely respectable. And nothing unexpected...ever happened.


End file.
